Gracias al Veritaserum
by ilovefandoms
Summary: One-shot. Louis y Lucy Weasley se han amado desde que tenían 11 años, pero hay algo que les impide estar juntos: son primos. Un día antes de regresar a su último año de Hogwarts están jugando verdad o reto después de tomar un trago del Veritaserum. ¿Qué pasara? ¿sus secretos mejor guardados saldrán a la luz? ¿o podrán luchar contra el Veritaserum?


**Gracias al Veritaserum**

Louis Weasley era el chico perfecto y no solo por ser parte veela, sino porque también era caballeroso y romántico. ¡El novio perfecto para cualquier chica de Hogwarts! Para cualquiera menos para Lucy Weasley, que tenía que conformarse con ser su "mejor amiga y prima favorita" porque aunque nadie pudiera verlo, ella estaba enamorada de su primo desde que tenían 11 años, porque siempre lo había querido como a un primo y como a un mejor amigo, pero no fue sino hasta que la defendió de esos Slytherin en su primer día de clases que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

¡Y vaya que había sufrido bastante! Ya que Louis era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y Lucy había sufrido desde su cuarto año, porque en ese año su amado primito empezó a salir con todas las chicas que estuvieran disponibles en Hogwarts (que eran muchas) y Lucy por más novios que haya tenido no había sido capaz de sacarse a Louis de su cabeza.

Ahora estaban en La Madriguera, a un día de regresar a Hogwarts para su séptimo y último año, jugando verdad o reto con todos los primos de la familia Weasley-Potter, incluyendo a Teddy que ya se había casado con Victoire, y James había obligado a todos a tomar un trago del Veritaserum y Lucy ya se estaba cansando de tantos retos que había hecho (ya había besado una rana, había tomado una botella completa de Whisky de Fuego de un solo trago, y más) porque sabía que en cuanto dijera verdad todos le preguntarían quien le gustaba y ella no iba a decir que estaba enamorada de su primo favorito enfrente del resto de sus primos, pero ya no podía más, si le ponían otro reto asqueroso se iba a pasar toda su primera semana de Hogwarts en la enfermería.

Ahora era el turno de Louis, que también había escogido retos en todos sus turnos y Lucy no sabía porque, y por primera vez en toda la tarde escogió verdad, a lo que Fred le pregunto muy feliz que quién le gustaba.

Pero nadie se esperaba lo que Louis hizo después, ya que se tapó la boca con las manos y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación en el último piso de la casa.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Louis?, ¿desde cuándo que no nos quiere decir quién le gusta?-preguntó Dominique.

-Lucy, ¿podrías ir con él y preguntarle qué le pasa?-le preguntó Molly a su hermana menor.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!-preguntó muy alterada Lucy.

-Porque eres su mejor amiga y a ti te cuenta todo-le respondió Lily.

-Está bien, ahorita vuelvo-respondió Lucy, y lo cierto es que estaba feliz de poder salirse del juego, aunque ya sabía que ir con Louis era peor para su corazón, porque seguramente Louis le diría quién era su nueva futura novia y ella tendría que fingir que lo apoyaba cuando lo que ella quería era besarlo y ser su novia, aunque lo suyo estaba prohibido porque eran familia.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Louis abrió un poco la puerta y dijo:

-¿Puedo pasar?-pero nadie respondió-Louis, primito, sé que estás ahí, ¿puedo pasar?

Ahora si obtuvo una respuesta, y fue que Louis abrió totalmente la puerta, pero la abrió tan rápido que hizo que Lucy se cayera al piso.

-¡Lucy! Lo siento, perdón, no sabía que estabas apoyada en la puerta-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No importa Louis, no pasa nada-le respondió ella-ahora, ¿me puedes decir por qué saliste corriendo?-preguntó Lucy algo enojada.

-Es que no quería decirles quién me gusta-respondió sinceramente Louis, ya que todavía estaban bajo los efectos del Veritaserum.

-Enserio Louis, no sé porque no nos quieres decir, ¡nos has dicho quién te gusta desde que estábamos en cuarto!-pregunto una Lucy más enojada.

-Sí, pero nunca estaba bajo los efectos del Veritaserum y podía mentirles-respondió Louis.

-¡¿Nos mentías?!-preguntó Lucy, ahora demasiado enojada.

-¡Si, les mentía para que me ayudaran a conquistar a otras chicas que tal vez podrían sacarme de la cabeza a mi prima que amo!-respondió Louis sin importarle que estuviera gritando la verdad.

-Tu ¿qué?-pregunto Lucy ahora confundida.

-¡Que te amo desde que tenemos 11 años!-respondió Louis y, antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo, la besó.

Lucy sentía que eso era un sueño, pero en todos sus sueños con Louis ellos nunca se peleaban, entonces Lucy entendió que todo eso era realidad, ¡su amado primo Louis Weasley de verdad la estaba besando! Y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Louis le respondió poniendo las manos alrededor de su cintura y sujetándola con tanta fuerza que la levanto del suelo, haciendo que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y ninguno de los dos quería separarse, ninguno de los dos podía creerse que por fin se estaban besando, después de 17 años de conocerse (toda su vida) y 7 años de que se amaban en secreto, ese beso era perfecto para ellos.

Se besaron por más tiempo pero la necesidad del aire los hizo separarse, Lucy se dio cuenta de que tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Louis y se bajó, tocando en piso, volviendo a la realidad.

-Louis, te amo-le dijo Lucy a su primo.

-Lucy, no sé si sea lo correcto porque somos primos pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Louis muy nervioso.

-Si-dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo.

Se quedaron otro rato en la habitación de Louis recuperando el tiempo que perdieron por no haberse declarado su amor desde hace años, pero luego decidieron que ya tenían que bajar a cenar antes de que alguien subiera a buscarlos para la cena.

Cuando llegaron al comedor ya todos, adultos y jóvenes, estaban sentados y ellos rápidamente dejaron de agarrarse las manos esperando que nadie los hubiera visto y creyeron que nadie los vio, hasta que Hugo dijo:

-Supongo que ya están juntos por fin, ¿verdad?-Louis y Lucy abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-¿Ya puedo decir que mi sobrino es mi yerno?-dijo Audrey, la madre de Lucy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntó Lucy.

-¿Y yo que mi sobrina es mi nuera?-dijo Fleur, la madre de Louis, que ya había mejorado mucho su español.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MAMÁ?!-gritó Louis.

-Nosotros ya sabíamos que ustedes se amaban desde que los llevamos al Andén 9 y ¾-dijo el abuelo Arthur.

-Los únicos que no se daban cuenta de que estaban enamorados eran ustedes dos-dijo la abuela Molly.

-Y nosotros hicimos una apuesta de cuando estarían juntos, y perdí, yo había apostado que para finales de su sexto año ya estarían juntos-dijo Bill, el padre de Louis.

-¿Nosotros quienes, papá?-pregunto Louis, ahora ya más calmado.

-Bill y yo, y ahora hermano, paga-respondió Percy.

-¿Papá, te sientes bien? ¡Tú odias las apuestas!-dijo Lucy mientras su padre recibía 100 galeones por parte de su tío.

-Sí, me siento bien, pero por favor no se den besos cuando yo esté presente-respondió Percy.

Ante esto Louis y Lucy se sonrojaron tanto que sus caras no podían envidiar el rojo de sus cabellos provocando que todos se rieran.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ya se que esta muy corto pero tuve un "bloqueo del escritor" y no se me ocurrió que más escribir.**

**R&R (acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva)**


End file.
